Hana Hana no Mi
The Hana Hana no Mi, also known as the Hana Hana Fruit, is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows the user to replicate and sprout pieces of their body multiple times from the surface of any object or living thing. "Hana" is the Japanese word for "bloom" and "flower". The fruit keeps its original Japanese name in the English dub. It was eaten by Nico Robin. The power of the fruit was first demonstrated but not clearly seen before Luffy and crew when they first met Robin on the Going Merry. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit's major strength, as demonstrated by Nico Robin, is the ability to sprout multiple body parts on any surface except sea stone. With this ability the user can take on many attackers by using many sprouted limbs. Since the user is practically the only one who knows where their limbs will sprout out, they have the element of surprise on their side. So unless an opponent is incapable being held, like being a Logia Devil Fruit user, or otherwise, any opponent that faces the user is practically defensely against them. Another strength is that the user can also create body parts like an eye in order to gather information. According to Oda, the user has a radius of 200 Hana Hanas in which they can extend parts of their body.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.28 Chapter 257, Fan Question:What's the radius that Nico Robin can extend parts of her body, 200 HanaHana's? The user will gain damage to their body if the extra limbs are attacked and can feel the pain. They can't create limbs where there is not enough room. Usage The powers of the fruit have been used by Robin for a variety of ways. She has been using as far back as she was a child.One Piece Manga - Chapter 391, An eight year old Robin is seen using the fruit's powers. She most notably uses the powers for combat however she has been known to use them for other purposes. Arms *'Dos Fleur (二輪咲き (ドススフルール), ''Two Flower):' Used to grow two arms out of Franky's legs. **'Grasp': Used after '''Dos Fleur,' Robin grabs onto Franky's testicles with the two sprouted arms and squeezes firmly. *'Tres Fleur (三輪咲き(トレスフルール), ''Three Flower) / (Three Floret):' Against a winged swordsman, two arms hold back the wings while the third grabs the sword. *'Seis Fleur (六輪咲き(セイスフルール), Six Flower):' Six arms are formed in order to help lift. *'Seis Fleur Twist (六輪咲き(セイスフルール)ツイスト, Six Flower Twist) / (Six Floret Twist):' Six arms form that twist a foe's upper body around. *'Seis Fleur Slap (六輪咲き(セイスフルール)スラップ, Six Flower Slap):' Sprouts six hands on the opponent's torso and proceeds to slap the face repeatedly to a bloody pulp. *'Ocho Fleur Clutch (八輪咲き(オーチョフルール)クラッチ, Eight Flower Clutch):' Two arms grab an opponent's legs and makes them fall backwards. Two pairs hold the foe up at their back, and a pair grabs his upper body. The pairs at the upper body and legs pull, cracking the foe's back. *'Ocho Fleur Flip (八輪咲き(オーチョフルール)フリップ, Eight Flower Flip):' Six arms hold the opponent still, while the other two sprout out of their lower back and hold the ground. Robin then flips the opponent over. *'Dieciséis Fleur (十六輪咲き(ディエシセイスフルール), Sixteen Flower):' Several arms form on a door to prevent others from opening it. *'Veinte Fleur Calendula (二十輪咲き(ベインテフルール)金盞花(カンデュラ), Twenty Flower Calendula):' Robin spreads about ten new arms out of each arm and blocks pounding attacks. *'Treinta Fleur Strangle (三十輪咲き(トレインタ･フルール)ストラングル, Thirty Flower Strangle):' Arms appear on the chests of several enemies and chokes them. *'Treinta Fleur Hang (三十輪咲き(トレインタフルール)ハング, Thirty Flower Hang):' Several arms grab a large enemy in the air and slam him into a wall. *'Treinta Fleur Clutch (三十輪咲き(トレインタフルール)クラッチ, Thirty Flower Clutch):' Similar to the other version of Clutch, but with more arms holding each part of the body. *'Cien Fleur Delphinium (百花繚乱(シエンフルール)大飛燕草(デルフィニウム), Hundred Flowers Delphinium) / 100 Floret Delphinium:' A path of arms rolls a large, fat enemy off a hill. *'Gran Fleur (グランフルール, Great Flower):' An anime only technique wherein Robin spreads thousands of arms from the left side of Going Merry, and makes one giant-sized arm.''One Piece Anime - Movie 4, Robin uses Gran Fleur to pull the Going Merry to safety. She then grabs a house and pulls the ship elsewhere. Other Apendages *'Ojos Fleur (目抜咲き(オッホスフルール), ''Eye Flower):' Robin sprouts eyes so that she can see things at a distance. *'Oreja Fleur(Ear Flower):' Robin sprouts two lines of connected multiple arms from a distance. At the very end of each line, in the palm of each hand, is an ear. She uses this technique to listen in on conversations from a distance. This is an anime only technique.''One Piece Anime - Episode 196, Robin uses Oreja Fleur to listen in on a conversation between two Marines. Trivia According to Oda, in response to a fan, if the Hana Hana no Mi was eaten by a person with hairy arms, the arms that would be sprouted would also be hairy.SBS questions: One Piece Manga Vol. 35 Chapter 335, Fan Question: What if a person with hairy arms ate the Hana Hana no Mi? References Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia